The Pulsating Mass (Boss)
The Pulsating Mass is the final boss of the game, fought at the end of The Pulsating Mass area, the corrupted version of Central Hub. It is the corruption that has been plaguing Jimmy's world for the duration of the game, given physical form and battled at last. For the fight, Jimmy loses all his other party members, as they are absorbed by the Mass, instead fighting with only himself and Buck. Jimmy will start the battle with The Pulsating Mass having the Afraid status, and will experience being Heartbroken at many points throughout the fight, making him unable to act. Whenever the Pulsating Mass gets below 30% HP, it will change form to reflect one of Jimmy's family members, and will have its health fully recovered. It can only be defeated when it is in the Helga form. Attacks/Actions (Mass) * The Mass will fire a mind laser, dealing 200% magical damage to one party member. * The mass will throb, doing nothing. However, the next turn, it will emit mind-controlling delta waves, causing one party member to become Mind Controlled for three turns. This will make them randomly attack a party member for three turns, although the mind control will go away if the Mass is startled. Attacks/Actions (Andrew) * The Mass will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * The Mass will use Cryodynamics, dealing 200% magical damage to one party member. * The Mass will use Analysis, giving one party member the Weakpoint status and causing them to take double damage on the next attack. * The Mass will use Toxicosis, inflicting the Acid status on one party member. This status will deal 10% of the party member's max health as damage each turn. * The Mass will talk, saying something that makes Jimmy Heartbroken (see below). Attacks/Actions (Lars) * The Mass will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * The Mass will use Afternoon Nap, healing 1000 HP and self-inflicting Sleep. * The mass will throb, doing nothing. However, the next turn, it will use Counter Stance, and will counter all physical moves dealt to it that turn. * The Mass will talk, saying something that makes Jimmy Heartbroken (see below). Attacks/Actions (Helga) *The Mass will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. *The Mass will grow stronger through the power of positive thinking, increasing its attack by 1.5x for 3 turns. *The mass will throb, doing nothing. However, the next turn, it will use Comforting Smile, healing 1000 HP. *The Mass will talk, saying something that makes Jimmy Heartbroken (see below). Mass Dialogue During the fight, the Pulsating Mass will occasionally spend one turn talking instead of attacking, which will cause Jimmy to become Heartbroken and unable to act for the duration of the turn. These are the things it can say (it will not talk in its normal form): Andrew "You can't win. It's statistically impossible." "How did I raise such a stupid boy?" Lars "Don't worry. No one will miss me." "I think I'll just die-- if that's okay." Helga "How could you, Jimmy?" "I'm so disappointed in you, Jimmy."Category:Boss